Generally, integrated circuits comprise electronic components, such as transistors, capacitors, and the like, formed on and within a wafer. The trend in the semiconductor industry is towards the miniaturization or scaling of integrated circuits, in order to provide smaller integrated circuits and improved performance, such as increased speed and decreased power consumption. Integrated circuits formed from ultrathin body (UTB) fully depleted silicon-on-insulator (FDSOI) substrates exhibit improved performance due to undoped channels and excellent electrostatic control. Further, the use of UTB FDSOI substrates leads to very high drive currents and good off-state leakage, ideal subthreshold slope, and small drain-induced barrier lowering (DIBL) in devices as short as 20 nm.
While UTB FDSOI substrates have been identified as providing improved performance, the introduction of new materials and new processing schemes is necessary to continue improvement of performance as device size decreases. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits formed from ultrathin body fully depleted silicon-on-insulator substrates that achieve such improvement of performance and methods for fabricating such integrated circuits using new materials and new processing schemes. In addition, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits and methods for fabricating integrated circuits which include both compressive strain regions and tensile strain regions to improve channel mobility. Also, it is desirable to provide methods for fabricating integrated circuits which utilize diffusionless annealing. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.